Apparatuses and methods for photogrammetric image recording are known in principle in the prior art and are used in a wide range of applications to perform measurements in images, that is to say in particular to ascertain dimensions in an image, for example of distances between imaged features.
By way of example, EP 2 918 972 A2 shows a method and a corresponding portable device for creating a spatial model using stereo-photogrammetry.
U.S. 2015/0317070 A1 describes a portable device having a single camera and a laser rangefinder, with which image-based measurements can be performed.
Such portable devices typically have display units for presenting a recorded scene. It is here frequently possible, for example using a touchscreen, to mark points in the image of the scene so as to be able to calculate and present a distance of the points in the scene. Accurate 3D measurements, for example of edges, can thus be performed in the image and 3D models can be created, at least in theory. In practice, however, this is often difficult in particular for laypersons and inexperienced users.